Nos nuits sont plus belles que vos jours
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Se lever, s'habiller, s'occuper des enfants, s'occuper du mari, partir travailler...heureusement la nuit, il y a Drago Malfoy.
_Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des Dramione, mais cette petite histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment alors je me suis lancée.
_

 _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, le titre est inspiré d'un poème de Jean Racine._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez :)_

* * *

 **Nos nuits sont plus belles que vos jours**

 **OoOoOoO**

Résumé: « Se lever, s'habiller, s'occuper des enfants, s'occuper du mari, partir travailler...heureusement la nuit, il y a Drago Malfoy »

* * *

Elle ne sait pas comment s'est arrivée, lui-même l'ignore aussi. Elle était sortie un soir, lasse de sa vie triste, vide, terne sans saveur, sans goût. Une vie d'ennui. Une vie de gâchis. Elle s'était assise sur un banc, laissant voguer ses pensées au grès du vent, se demandant comment elle avait pu en arriver là.

Au début, Hermione était ravie d'être avec Ron, elle avait deux beaux enfants, un mari un brin maladroit mais tellement attendrissant, et elle avait réussi à se forger un nom au Ministère, contre vents et marées. Sa belle-famille venait les voir toutes les semaines, leurs dîners étaient toujours ponctués de rires et de larmes, de souvenirs et puis d'espoirs. Chacun tentant d'affronter les épreuves du passé à sa façon, mais ils étaient heureux ensemble, ils étaient une famille, comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé et c'était tout ce qui comptait, pas vrai ?

Mais le train-train était arrivé, sans crier gare. Fracassant leurs petites vies de couples impitoyablement. Le matin, elle se levait, partait travailler, revenait déjeuner, déposait un rapide baiser sur la joue froide de Ron, repartait travailler, puis le soir, rentrait enfin chez elle, saluant sa famille avec un sourire chaleureux pour ses enfants et un sourire bref pour Ron. Un sourire faux, d'ailleurs. Car il n'y avait plus d'amour quand elle posait les yeux sur lui. Plus de lumière, plus de chaleur, que du froid et de l'ennui. Un ennui qui n'en finissait pas, depuis presque huit ans. Quand Hermione et Ron faisaient l'amour, elle ne ressentait plus rien, pis, elle attendait que ça passe. Parce que la passion et la tendresse s'étaient éteints depuis longtemps entre eux. Autrefois, ils étaient "eux", à présent, ils n'étaient plus qu'elle, lui, et la routine en plus. Et c'était justement cette routine, devenue presque imbuvable aux yeux d'Hermione" qui gâchait tout et lui rongeait leur cœur. Parce qu'elle avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'une enveloppe vide, une silhouette qui errait entre quatre murs et qui avait envie de jeter à son mari:"Mais regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi, je t'en prie..."

L'atmosphère était devenue si pesante qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de sortir le soir, de s'asseoir contre un banc en pierre près d'un lac et de vider ses pensées, pour se libérer totalement.

Puis elle avait senti sa présence, aperçu sa silhouette solitaire, et croisé son regard. Une bise glacée ébouriffait ses cheveux clairs et l'ombre naissante du crépuscule obscurcissait ses yeux perlés de gris. Il lui avait fait un bref signe de tête, son regard aussi insondable que les profondeurs du lac, avant de s'adosser contre l'écorce d'un arbre et de fumer une cigarette sans prononcer un mot. Drago Malfoy semblait aussi perdu dans ses pensées qu'Hermione. Ils étaient resté une heure ainsi, sans parler, ni bouger. Et il était parti, puis elle aussi.

Le lendemain, il était là. Au même endroit. Étrangement, il avait l'air de l'attendre.

Le silence s'était rapidement installé entre eux, de temps en temps parsemé de quelques regards curieux. « Qu'est-ce tu fiches là, Granger ? » avaient questionné les yeux gris de Drago » « Je m'ennuie » avait répondu le regard fatigué d'Hermione. « Je m'ennuie tellement... »

C'était devenu une habitude. Elle était même presque pressée de sortir de chez elle, des quatre coins confinés de sa maison, de s'asseoir et de retrouver l'étrange silhouette solitaire de Malfoy. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Jamais. Aucune question sur leur vie privée. C'était devenu une sorte de pacte entre eux et ils s'y tenaient.

Mais même si Hermione ignorait ce qu'il s'est passé dans la vie de Drago Malfoy, pour qu'il finisse ainsi, à fumer clope sur clope, jusqu'à se confondre dans le ciel d'un gris fumé, sans se préoccuper du vent qui lui meurtrissait le visage, elle savait une chose : il s'ennuyait. Autant qu'elle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ils ne savent pas vraiment comment c'est arrivé. Ils ignorent même ce qu'il s'est passé avant, ou même après. Ce qui comptait, c'était vivre l'instant et tout oublié. Juste un moment. Balayer le passé, mettre le futur de côté et profiter du présent. Tant qu'il est temps.

Ils se sont retrouvés près du lac, comme tous les soirs, puis ils ont fait l'amour. Comme ça, d'un coup, sans se poser de questions. La pluie tombait à verse sur eux, battant leurs peaux nues et glacées alors que leurs corps s'unissaient aussi brièvement qu'intensément. Culpabilité, remords, regrets, colère, ennui, passé. Les aléas de la vie. Tout était mis de côtés. Le temps de quelques secondes d'éternité.

Ils refirent l'amour le lendemain, et le surlendemain. Et d'autres jours encore.

Ce n'était pas tendre, ce n'était pas doux, c'était presque brutale, comme une frustration qu'ils essayaient désespérément de combler, mais Hermione se sentait revivre. Enfin.

Quand elle rentrait chez elle, quand elle retrouvait son mari qui la regardait à peine, qu'elle avait l'impression d'être juste une parenthèse qu'on ouvrait et qu'on refermait, elle repensait alors à Drago Malfoy, à ses longs doigts glacés, à son regard insondable mais qui la rendait tellement femme.

Hermione Granger se sentait vivante.

Et c'est tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
